Erina (plot)
Originally written for a school assignment back when I was 11-12 years old. Currently being rewritten into a children's book, aimed at children aproximately 7-10 years old with text only or only smaller detail illustrations or photography. The message of the story is that there are some things that even mature children should leave to adults to worry about. Prompts *girl *mountain *fire *animal *plants *flute *costume *jewelry *puma Plot *Establish that Erina lives on a small farm on a mountainside with sparse resources, and that she can play the flute. What kind of animals do they have? *Once a week Erina and her mum goes down to the city to buy and sell goods at a market. *Once every year there’s a festival in the city and this year Erina’s parents agree to sign her up for a competition held during the festival. It costs a bit of money to enter, but if you win then the prize sum is really great. *Since she is going to play flute and dance her parent spends money on buying textiles to sew a costume out of. Erina is also promised that she will be allowed to borrow her mother’s old jewellery for the performance. *Erina practice both music and dance with her grandmother in between working on the costume. *Shortly before the festival (a week?) some of their animals are taken by a puma, which puts the family in some financial problems as they’ve spent so much money on Erina’s performance. Erina feels guilty for the suddenly very poor economy of her family and has a bout of performance anxiety. *The night before the competition Erina’s family has lit a fire out in the yard. Erina sits a bit away from the fire. The anxiety makes her tummy hurt and she feels sick. *Her grandmother comes up to the fire and they talk a bit about when the grandmother was young and would perform at the festival. *The next day Erina feels better and performs well during the festival. *She doesn’t win first place, but she does land a third place and at least win back the money her family had invested at the event. Her parents scold her for thinking that she alone should save the farm and assures her that they will get by. Original Det var en gång en flicka som hette Erina. Erina och hennes familj bodde i en trakt med mycket berg så det fanns inte mycket växter. Därför hade familjen en liten gård och en gång i veckan gick Erina och hennes mamma ner till staden. En gång om året var det festival och det här året skulle Erina vara med. Hon skulle spela flöjt och dansa så därför hade Erina fått en ny dräkt och så skulle hon låna sin mammas smycken. Men en vecka före festivalen så blev några av gårdens djur tagna av en puma. Nu var det ännu viktigare att Erina vann på tävlingen. Dagen före festivalen satt Erina en bit ifrån elden. Hon hade ont i magen av upphetsning. Då kom hennes farmor gående och satte sig bredvid Erina. Dom pratade lite om när farmodern var ung och skulle uppträda, sedan gick dom och lade sig. Nästa dag var Erina lugn och när hon skulle uppträda klarade hon sig igenom programmet felfritt. På så sätt vann hon tillräckligt med pengar för att gården skulle klara sig. Helpful links *how to write a novel plot *more on plotting *characterisation *inner worlds *writing style *who tells the story *points of view in fiction *getting started as a childrens book writer Category:All Pages Category:Stories Category:WIP